Misty in the Trash
by brtnvm
Summary: Ash and Serena are having a date when they are attacked by Misty who wants to take Ash for herself. Serena manages to knock her out and throws her into the trash. At Serena's request, Officer Jenny will punish Misty for her unappropriate antisocial behaviour. This is a night that Misty will never forget. Amourshipping. NOT recommended for Pokeshippers.
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT

A happy day in Lumiose city. Ash finally invited Serena on their first date. After a lot of time spent alone, Ash decided that he needed a girlfriend.  
Ash and Serena were walking on the streets of Lumiose when Ash kissed Serena on the lips.  
"This means that we're an official couple now. Serena, I've been feeling this way about you ever since we met at the summer camp a long time ago. Do you feel the same way?" "Yes, Ash, I,I,I, I'll do anything that you want. Please, kiss me to your heart's content." Serena pulled Ash in for a long and thorough French kiss. SUDDENLY... (drum beats)  
An angry girl has appeared!  
Out of nowhere, an angry red-headed girl with a wooden mallet jumped out of the corner in an attempt to attack Serena.  
"Get away from him, you ugly Ducklett! Ash belongs to me!"  
(serena shrieks)"AHHHHHH! Who the hell are you?!"  
Ash angrily looked at the attacker until a sensation of realization came across his face.  
"Hey, you're that annoying girl that used to stalk me because of a broken bike even though i told you I'd repay you when I have the money. What was your name again? Mickey? Milfy?"  
"IT'S MISTY, YOU IDIOT!" Misty hit Ash on the forehead with her mallet and he fell unconscious.  
"WHY YOU WICKED B**CH!" Serena yelled in rage. She managed to pull Misty's mallet out of her hands and hit Misty with the mallet hard on her stomach. Misty bent over in pain. Serena proceeded to slap Misty on her cheecks until Misty couldn't move anymore. Then, she threw Misty into a large trash crate that was standing nearby. Misty tried to resist, but she lost consciousness from the awful taste and smell when Serena shoved a very rotten worm-infested apple into Misty's mouth. Misty was lying in the trash where she rightfully belonged.  
(BEEP-BEEP-BEEP... DIALING)  
-Hello, is this officer Jenny? Pokemon trainer Serena Ylice speaking. I was on a date with my boyfriend when suddenly we were attacked by a psychotic girl. Umm, I have ... a personal deal for you, Officer. How about I pay you ****** PokeEuros. In return you have to punish this girl and make sure that she never EVER attacks us again.  
-Hmmm, ****** PokeEuros? Deal accepted.

/  
When Misty woke up, she discovered that her head was dizzy, however that feeling soon wore off. "Ughhhh, where the heck am I?"  
She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. She took a look at her surroundings. Apparently, she was in some sort of police department(?) but she wasn't sure. She couldn't see anyone though. Her orange hair was for some reason set loose. She was very shocked and scared when she realized that her wrists and ankles were connected by handcuffs to metallic cage bars which were located behind her back. She couldn't help but feel broken and helpless. She felt like she was going to throw up because all her body reeked with the smell of stale trash. Speaking of her body, she was dressed only in her white set of bra and underwear! What in the Pokemon world was happening? Suddenly she felt something move in her mouth. She spitted it out. It was a white slimy fruit worm. "AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELLLPP MEE!AHHH!" Somebody quietly entered the room.  
"So, you've finally woken up, huh? Now listen up and remember this: I don't care who you are or what you did. Today your body belongs to me."  
"O-off-ficer J-jenny?!" Yes, it was the Lumiose officer Jenny, but instead of her police uniform she was wearing a strange black sleeveless leather corset tied up on black strings that barely covered her large breasts and didn't cover her legs. Instead, she was wearing a black lace pantyhose and high heeled black shoes. In one of her hands she was holding a whip.  
"W-why am i here?"  
"Right now, that doesn't matter. Just shut up and let me do my thing. Or rather, don't shut up. I wanna hear you scream. Hehe. With pleasure."  
(WHACK) The whip cracked in the air, leaving a red stripe of pain on Misty's stomach.  
"AAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT! P-pleas-se..." Misty said, breaking into tears from the pain.  
"Oh, don't worry, we're just getting started. By the way, in an hour Nurse Joy is gonna join us. I wanna taste you." Jenny forcefully kissed a squirming Misty on the lips. "Hey, you smell like trash and you taste like trash. How disgusting. Okay girl, how do you think, why is the handle of this whip smooth and curved on one end? Hmm? Maybe it could be used to **penetrate** something?"  
Misty's eyes widened in fear at the realization.  
"NO! no!

STTTTTTOOOOP IIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

Amourshipping ftw.


	2. Chapter 2

Today it was a very pleasant day. Ash and Serena were having a date in one of the cafes in Lumiose City.

"MMM, Ash, this is soooo tasty! Open your mouth!" Serena said, stretching out a spoon with cake into Ash's mouth.

"O, Serena, this is so embarrassing! You are sooo sweet!" Ash replied but ate the piece of cake any way.

Pikachu was holding a smartphone and taking pictures of the happy couple. Ever since Ash's confession, nobody had disturbed their peaceful life. Ash was even considering making a proposal to Serena at his mother's advice.

SUDDENLY!

OUT OF NOWHERE!

AN ANGRY GIRL APPEARED!

in the cafe.

"I,... I have come to get my revenge on you two..." It was Misty. And she was holding her mallet.

"Hey Misty! You should know when to give up! Didn't Officer Jenny teach you that?" Serena said with a smug grin.

At the mention of Jenny Misty's face went red with anger. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU THIS TIME YOU FILTHY MILTANK! ASH DESERVES TO BE MY BOTFRIEND! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY POKEMON ! PSYDUCK i choose you" Misty said.  
A weird duck appeared. It made a few steps and then fell asleep.

Serena burst into laughter slightly covering her open mouth with her hand.

"Hahahaahahhaha! Do you really think you can defeat me with that? Pancham i choose you use hyper beam."

The hyper beam roasted Misty and her pathetic Psyduck. It burnt Misty's clothes leaving her in her underwear. Serena started throwing cakes at Misty to make her dirty. Misty swinged her mallet to smash Serena's head but Ash jumped in front of serena and took the attack on himself.

"HEY B**CH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND"  
And then he fell unconscious because of the mallet attack. Serena dragged Misty to the restroom and slapped and "punished" her until she was unconcious and left her in one of the cabins and even did something that doesn't suit the rating of this story.

Meanwhile Pikachu was beating the living hell out of the Pathetic Psyduck with an expert Irontail. The Duck made an attempt to use confusion but it failed.

Misty, covered in cake and unconcious, had a lot of people make photos of her lying in the restroom the they posted it on the internet and her sisters stopped respecting her and refused her to run the gym.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Misty was planning to get revenge big time. She was left unappreciated by Ash who totally should have chosen her even though he only liked her in the English dub. It was all because of that w**re Serena. She was stuck without money in Lumiose so she had to sell her body to get money. Unfortunately, nobody wanted to buy it so she stole food from the grocery. It was there that she caught a new Pokemon. And it was a talking one too!

While Misty was pickpocketing in a store she stumbled upon a shelf with toilet paper exported from another region. She thought that it would come in handy so she grabbed it and stuffed a roll into the front of her underwear, creating an illusion that it was her d*ck sticking out of her shorts. She was flat-chested anyway so people in the shop thought she was a boy (even though she was dressed like a girl) , also Kalos is a socially progressive region so nobody wanted to assume her gender because that would be offensive and we have to respect the gender preferences of other people.

When she walked out of the shop, the toilet paper said, "Wow, it smells really nice here."

It took Misty a few seconds to realize what was happening. Then she screamed ("AAAAAAAAHHH!") and peed her shorts out of fear.

"Wow, this is really tasty", the toilet paper said. Misty ripped off her shorts to get rid of the toilet paper inside. When the toilet paper fell to the ground, she saw that it had anime eyes and a moustache and a mouth. "WHO ARRRRRE YOUU!?" Misty yelled.

"Hi, i'm the generation eight water-type starter, my name is Toiletpapermon."

Suddenly, Misty's face expression changed.

"Y-you're a water type, right?"

"Yes, and my final evolution , Sh*tmon, is a Water/Poison type."

"Hahahahah! Just what I needed!"

"By the way, you look hot with your wet underwear, and you're tasty too."

Misty considered hitting the newly obtained starter with her mallet, but then a thought came into her dirty mind how she could "have fun" with her new perverted Pokemon, even if it was illegal. She always "loved" Water-Types after all. She smiled, caught Toiletpapermon into a Pokeball, and then kissed the Pokeball. "Don't worry, from now on, I'll punish you every day with love, just as my other water types" she said.

Misty seeked out Ash when he was on another date with Serena and wanted to punish them. She, as always attacked from the corner, and took out Ash unconscious in the first hit of her mallet, but Serena was impossible for such a mediocre battler like Misty to defeat. Serena sent out Fennekin.

Then Misty announced,

"Ha! This is your greatest mistake! My new Water type will destroy your lame ass fire type! Toiletpapermon, I choose you! "

Serena's jaw dropped and eyes turned white when she saw Toiletpapermon.

"Toilet-Toilet!Paper-Paper! Prepare to get your ass wiped! No pun intended!"

An animated sweatdrop fell from Serena's forehead.

"Toiletpapapermon, use Wrap! "

Toiletpapermon partially unwrapped and wrapped both Serena and Fennekin with its body. Then it proceeded and shoved itself into Serena's underwear and attacked Serena from there.

"Who's the loser now, HUH!?" Misty said.

Luckily, Ash regained his consciousness and summoned Greninja, they did their transformation and of course Misty and her unhealthy obsession with Ash never stood a chance against Ash and Serena's true love - one water Shuriken was enough to send Misty and her lame Pokemons flying into the sky all the way back to Kanto.

Then Serena and Ash kissed. And Ash proposed to Serena to become his wife.

To Be Continued

 **Thank you everybody for the positive reviews! I'm really happy all of you like this story! Let's see where all of this goes to!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day in Kalos when Ash and Serena returned to their apartment after a walk. Ash took something off the shelf.

"Hey, Serena, do you know what this is?"

"No...What is it?"

"This is a BOTTLE, IN which i store my MAN JUICES. I call it the **CumJar**."

"Oh wow, can I open it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"(DING!)"The doorbell rang. It was Misty.

"Hi guys! I wanted to apologize for my bad behaviour."

"It's ok Misty we forgive you. Hey, check this out, this is Ash's **CumJar**." Serena said.

"Oh! That's so cool! How about we make some **CumJar** sandwiches?" Misty suggested.

Misty and Serena cut the bread together. Ash covered the pieces of bread with his man juices from the **CumJar**.

They had a wonderful breakfast. And they all became friends. And they were all happy.

 _SPREAD LOVE NOT HATE_

 _ **THE END**_


	5. Chapter 5

I AM GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY UNLESS ANYBODY WANTS ME TO KEEP IT AVAILABLE FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

JOHN CENA JOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENAJOHN CENA

Try to solve this riddle


	7. Chapter 7

Ash, Misty, Serena and the CumJar were hanging out at Ash's place when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the pizza" Ash said.

"I'll open the door" Serena said.

Serena opened the door.

It was the pizza.

The pizza deliverer were two girls, the plastic badges on their rather flat chests said that their names were Selene and Lillie.

"Hey girls welcome to the party" Serena said.

"But we have to work" Lillie said, although Selene was tempted to stay.

"Oh come on, we have a CumJar." Serena said.

"Hey Lillie, let's check out this CumJar...pretty please?" Selene stood on her knees begging Lillie to check out the party.

When Selene and Lillie entered the living room, Ash was watching a recording of the Indigo League.

"I love watching this stuff because I'm a latent masochist." Ash said.

"Some stuff is best kept private for your insight. Anyways we came here to check out the famous Ash's CumJar." Lillie said.

"Here it is" Misty said. "Oh no it's empty" Selene said.

"Yeah, it's empty because of the sandwiches that we made last time" said Serena.

"Bummer." Lillie said. "Don't worry girls I'll go to the bathroom and refill the CumJar." Ash said.

"What do you use to fill the CumJar" asked Selene.

"Cu **CUM** ber juice, what did you think I filled it with?" Ash said with a sly grin.

"Let's go to the movies" said Lillie.

"I wanna watch Pokemin I chose you" said Misty.

"You do know that the producers kicked you out of the story" Ash said

"F*ck the producers Japan is all about the money no respect for fans:" Misty said as she broke into tears.

"Hey well at least i'm still in the show" Ash said.

"Well I think that you're still in a coma "Selene said.

"Ok Selene you're the hot girl of the season so i'm gonna be your boyfriend" Ash said.

"No that 's unfair" All the other girls said. Ash sighed and drank the last drops from his CumJar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just an official announcement that I don't hate Pokeshipping anymore**

* * *

Ash was reay to roll.

He lived with his wife Serena, his girlfriend Misty and they all had a lot of friends.

They did a lot of fun stuff that doesn't suit the rating of this story.

THE END

Like , really,

THE END

no more chapters for this story it has come to a logical conclusion

HAPPY END


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! If you liked this story please check out my new fanfiction story called "Bandit Queen Rose"!


	10. Chapter 10

PokeAmourShipping (Ash x Misty x Serena) - I just want to demonstrate how ridiculous the whole shippnngn thing can get

LegendShipping (Pikachu x Mew) - a lot of users have been requesting this shipping.

Ash was taking a walk in the Alola region with his wife Serena and his girlfriend Misty and his other two friends Lillie and Selene. Well actually Lillie and Selene were engaged and they were going to have a wedding soon.

Pikachu was following them when suddenly he saw a Mew surfboarding.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said.

Pikachu had a coonversation with Mew and Mew became Pikachu's girlfriend. Pikachu left Ash and started his own family in the Decolore Islands with Mew. They had a kid his name was Mew-Three.

Ash, Misty Serena Selene and Lillie sat on the beach sand.

"We need to use lotion so our skin would be safe on the sun!" Lillie said.

Misty took a spare CumJar out of her backpack.

"Here you go. I always knew that this could come in handy so Serena and I helped Ash yesterday night with filling some CumJars."

Lillie rubbed the lotion from the Cumjar onto Selene's skin on the back.

Serena was rubbing the CumJar lotion onto Misty, Misty was rubbing it onto Ash, and Ash was rubbing it onto Serena - that's the power of teamwork and friendship.

"I can't believe we used to be enemies!" Serena said.

"Yeah it's usually the damn shippers who spread their negativity into our relationships."

"You girls are awesome," Ash said.

Pikachu and Mew lived happily ever after.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon gotta catch em all


	12. Chapter 12

DRABBLES

Lillie decided to seduce Ash. So she undressed to her bikini suit and started dancing in front of Ash.

Serena got angry and spanked Lillie's ass so she wouldn't behave like that.

...

Misty decided to seduce Ash so she said, "Ash I want to seduce you."

Ash said. "Wow really" in a disinterested voice.

When Ash left the scene Serena said to Misty..."Don't pull stuff like that"

"Why not" Misty replied.

"Coz I've got a video recording of you and Jenny...If you start acting suspicious I'll send it to your sisters in Cerulean." Serena said.

"I don't care I never got along with them anyways so it doesn't matter if you blackmail me" Misty said.

"You're a tough one okay I acknowledge your willpower I allow you to sleep with Ash." Serena said.

"thanks but I didn't need your permission" Misty said.

Since Misty didn't care, Serena sent the recording to Misty's sisters...

...

...

...

CERULEAN CITY

"Phew! ...That was an awesome performance, girls!" Daisy said after her and her sisters' work at the gym was finished. Violet and Daisy had also changed clothes and now they were hanging out in the lounge.

"Yeah, totally...Hey, look we received a DVD by mail, I wonder what's it?" Violet said.

Lily inserted the disc into the DVD Player.

...


	13. Chapter 13

...

"What the hell was that?" Daisy said as the DVD recording ended. The recording was mute so they couldn't hear the speech of the people in the video. All three Sensational Sisters were in complete shock after the video. They were trying to find the most logical explanation for what they had just seen on the DVD.

"Uh...I guess this means Misty is doing porn." Lily replied.

"Kinky lesbian porn." Violet concluded. "The other woman kinda looked like Officer Jenny. And the third one looked like Nurse Joy."

"Let's dial Misty and get an answer. It would be horrible for our reputation as performers if people would know whatever the hell Misty is doing. We gotta tell her not to do this." Daisy said.

"But...I think that Misty has the right to enjoy herself in any way she wants to!" Lily said.

"Be quiet! I'm calling her right now...Oh, shit. I remembered. She was planning on changing her telephone number. I don't have her new one." Violet said.

"Who the hell even sent this DVD anyway?" Daisy said. "It says on the package that it's from Serena Ylice, from Kalos...Somehow that name seems famiiar...And why does she have a recording of Misty doing porn? Is Misty a Kalosian pornstar now? Hey girls, I know we had some fallings out with our youngest sister in the past, but I think she needs our help. I'm going to Kalos. You with me?"

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Let's go." Violet said.

After closing off the Cerulean GYM, they bought tickets for the airplane.

The Sensational Sisters boarded a flight to Lumiose City and were already on their way.


	14. Chapter 14

So basically Misty was hanging out in Aloha when suddenly she heard someone calling her.

"Hi misty" it was her sisters

"yeah wassup"

"nuffin in particular oh by the way I want to say that I am a boy"

"why "

"because you have to respect who I identify as"

"i think thats gross"

"well that means that you're being intolerant to people" Misty got mad at her sisters for not being acceptive of her gender swap.

yeah misty changed her name to Mister and became a Kanto Elite 4 member, Mister the Water Type master.


	15. Chapter 15

blablabla so pikachu was smoking some real shit weed with his pokebuddy st elllmas fire and forrla they were drunk and they were driving they were drunk and driving then misty came and she came onto pikachu's face and then the police came and arrested them but arceus used judgement and they were released and then


	16. Chapter 16

w]rekvjdi9efopekln vbihefi lv bnireh[0fg9u18ju9]-obtj*{)-BJ9=3-4]9MVRT ]PGRT

=\GTKB

[PNK gfBKPGR

WBKW[PRJKwl]vCVR4=V=4RPG4[RGV4RTPKGV045TIGK054K-GF,54KG-54LGVT4'G.V5;TR

johncenajnnscenajobncenajohncenahl

OH WRITTEN IN THE STARS


	17. Chapter 17

Go, go, go, go go, go, go, Ketchum  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Super Potion like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a Psyduck  
It's not your birthday!

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

When I pull out up front, you see the Venasaur on dubs  
When I roll twenty deep, it's twenty Pikachus in the club  
Trainers heard I battle with Red, now they want to show me love  
When you sell like Max Repels, and the Lickitung wanna suck

But nakama ain't nothing change hold down, Ash's up  
I see Alain in the Gym that trainer rolls his sleeves up  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for an Ace or GymLeader  
Been hit with a few Shellders but I don't walk with a limp  
In the hood then the PokeGirls saying "Ash Ketchum you hot"  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love Paul  
But holla in Unova them trainers'll tell ya I'm loco  
And the plan is to put the Pokemon game in a Premiere Ball  
I'm feelin' focused man, my Gym Badges on my mind  
I got a mill out the Trade deal and I'm still on the EXP grind  
Now Misty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
Her friend Serena want to get by and they ready to go

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

My Pikachu, my Greninja brought me the dough  
That bought me all my fancy things  
My Sceptile, my Butterfree, my Krookodile, my Infernape  
Look, Cynthia, I came up and I ain't changed

And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
Iris you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
I'm that Skitty by the bar toasting to the good life  
You that Team Rocket Grunt trying to pull me back right?  
When my Muk get to pumping in the club it's on  
I wink my eye at ya PokeGirl, if she smiles she gone  
If the Charizard on fire, let the mother-psyducker burn  
If you talking bout money nakama, I ain't concerned  
I'm a tell you what Gary told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
If the Oaks hate then let 'em hate  
Watch the Badges pile up  
Or we go upside there with a bottle of MOOMOO MILK  
You know where we will be (training)

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

You can find me in the POKEMON CENTRE, bottle full of MOOMOO MILK  
Look Nurse Joy I got the Cheri Berry if you into taking Pokeblocks  
I'm into having Pokemon Battles, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a "Quick Attack" if you into getting rubbed

Don't try to act like you ain't know where we been either, trainer  
In the club all the time, trainer, so it's a problem pop off, trainer, See ya at the Alola Pokemon League!

 **DISCLAIMER - all rights belong to 50 cent or whatever**


	18. Chapter 18

Serena went to Misty

And she said to her

"Misty, lahanta esta muy loca"


	19. Chapter 19

Misty x Serena  
#lesbianpokeamourshipping  
#lesbianredshipping  
#lesbiangen1and6girlshipping

Serena broke up with Ash because he was too focused on battling. He just couldn't appreciate such a kind girl like her. So Serena went on her own Pokemon Journey. She challenged the Indigo League, facing off against the last Elite Four - Mister the Water Type Pokemon Master. Despite wearing a masculine costume, Mister still looked like a girl.

"You bitch. You think you can win?" Mister said.

Serena was surprised by Mister's hostility.

"Um, that's not nice, you know." Serena said, frowning.

Mister broke out, ripping off the disguise...

It was...Misty all along! She was crying.

"S-serena...I...I ...did all of this because I was jealous...You were always so feminine, so cute...You managwed to appeal to Ash ina way that I never could...I'm sorry!"

Misty suspended the match and was about to forfeit and run away, when suddenly she felt someone embrace her.

"Misty...Ash doesn't deserve you...It was my fault...He was just an empty shell of a person with no real personality...How had I not noticed sooner...Misty...How about we forget the past and go on a date?" Serena offered, her eyes tearing up as well.

"R-really?" Misty asked.

"Really." Serena answered and lifted Misty's chin with her right hand before opening her mouth up in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **BONUS CONTENT**

Braixen x Serena - fireperformershipping

Serena fell in love with her Pokemon. It was Braixen. Serena married Braixen. They had a lot of kids. Their kids looked like Sonic OC's but that's beside the point. Serena liked when Braixen used her stick to make Serena happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Misty and Serena were sitting on the sofa in their new house in Kanto. By the way, now they were an official couple. They were browsing the net on their laptop together when they stumbled upon a video about a new Pokemon game, it was called Pokemon Masters.

"Wow! All the coolest Pokemon Trainers will be in this game! And me too!" Misty exclaimed.

"I hope the devs will put me in there too..." Serena sighed.

"Hey, Se-re-na!" Misty said while cooing over Serena before tackling her into a horizontal position. Misty cuddled up to Serena's neck while Serena was blushing and squirming on the sofa. "Serena, you're such a pushover." Misty said with a gentle look in her eyes.

Serena reluctantly pushed Misty off as they both retook a sitting position next to each other on the sofa.

"I've got some bad news, Misty." Serena said with a concerned expression on her face. "They say...they say that in the upcoming Generation 8 Pokemon game, Sword and Shield, about half of the National Pokedex will be removed."

Misty stared at Serena with a blank expression for a few seconds.

"...Ehhh..What?" Misty said.

Serena nodded silently in an assertive way.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	21. Chapter 21

ash was walking when suddenly he met a girl her name was misty. her name was misty and she lived in cerulean but she decided to go to pallet town to catch som g]fish so when she met ash they saw hooh a magical bird it had the ability to grant any wish of course it did it was a legendary


	22. Chapter 22

the guys group


	23. Chapter 23

the next chapter will be a lemon (a detailed flashback of the Misty x Jenny x Joy scene)


	24. Chapter 24

This site is for advanceshipping only!


	25. Chapter 25

(CONTINUATION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, YOU SHOULD REREAD IT IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER)

"NOOOOO!"

Misty felt something hard rubbing against her underwear even though she was squirming as hard as she could to free herself. Alas, the metal bars and the handcuffs were just too solid. Tears of despair, anger and disappointment flowed like a stream down her wet red face. She was getting aroused against her will and she felt disgusted for it.

"Now, now, don't cry little girl...Aww, you poor thing...", - Officer Jenny said in a sarcastic way while continuing to rub Misty with the whip handle, leaning in extremely close to Misty's face and establishing direct eye contact. A sadistic smile appeared on the policewoman's face.

Gathering all her remaining willpower, Misty spitted right into Jenny's face.

For a mere second Jenny was astonished but she quickly recomposed herself and said, laughing, "Were you trying to piss me off? Uh-uh, that simply won't do. All you've accomplished is getting me horny with this saliva of yours on my face. But rest assured, you'll get your proper punishment for such unappropriate behaviour...in due time." She explicitly rubbed Misty's spit all over her face, making moaning sounds...Suddenly Misty started crying.

Another person entered the room. It was a tall young woman with long pink hair set loose. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, tight jeans, and brown leather sandals.

Jenny turned around as Misty was struggling to realise who this visitor was...Suddenly, a faint spark of hope ignited inside Misty's mind.

"Help...HELP ME!I'm being tortured by this crazy police officer!PLe-ase, D-don't leave me..." Misty managed to scream through her sobs.

The pink haired woman slowly approached Misty, who was still trapped and she stood right in front of her curiously, putting her hand on her hip.

"Nice...Very nice...listen up sweetheart, the only thing I can help you with is getting you off." Misty finally recognised that this was Nurse Joy and as soon as Misty realised what the nurse was saying, Joy leaned in to Misty's ear and whispered passionately,

"...But don't get excited yet...We're gonna do it **the hard way**. Wow, you sure stink. Hey, Jenny, first of all we've gotta clean her up in the shower", Nurse Joy concluded with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N : What if the Pokemon World were real? Would this kind of stuff happen?**


End file.
